The toilet is a household necessity to everyone, and therefore, every family, hotel, and public place have toilets for people to use. Toilets located in the home normally are used only by family members, and will not pose any disease infection problem. Those in public places are exposed to the unknown potential infections by hundreds of users.
Toilet seat covers have not been accepted into individual family houses and have not proved cost effective in hotels and public facility use. Thus, there is a need for a cost effective toilet sanitizing device which minimizes the possibilities of getting infection.